Unfortunate Son
by dcalu2001
Summary: At some point in Qrow's life, he got drunk and slept with some unknown woman. However, he didn't knew that the woman carried his child. Eighteen years later, he pays his son a visit...(HIATUS / POSSIBLE REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the newest story for my RWBY-collection. However, most of you guys know that the stories that are RWBY-AU's have Jaune, who is different from his canon-part, as the main character for most of them. But for this story, I am planning on something different, so I will be using an OC as the main character, who just happens to be Qrow's son.**

 **I know that most people aren't interested in a story with some OC as the main character, but I figured it might be a nice change of things. So please bare with me as I continue with this story, and consider favoring and following the story.**

 **Also, if you guys haven't noticed, the story is called; "Unfortunate Son".**

 **...I have no idea if the title is a reference to something.**

 **Not only am I creating this story, but after this one, I am going to create ANOTHER RWBY-based story. Probably a crossover, considering that I haven't wrote an actual crossover ever since I became a writer for the website. Just for the record: I am planning on doing a God-Of-War x RWBY story if I do make a crossover.**

 **Anyways, time to start the story.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office - 

Qrow Branwen - a member of Team STRQ, and Ozpin's field-agent - was genuinely shocked. Normally, the drunken badass would never admit to such a thing, but from what he heard right then and there had honestly shook him to his core.

Before he received whatever news that had shocked him, Qrow was on a reconnaissance mission, trying to find out more about the attackers that put Amber in her coma. But, all that had momentarily stopped when he received a message from Ozpin, who wanted him to return to Beacon immediately. He was confused at first, that was until another message came to him, something that was related to his family, which made him immediately book it all the way back to Vale.

Unlike his sister, Qrow actually gave a damn about his family: his _true_ family.

When he returned to Vale, he immediately headed for Beacon, and finally found himself in Ozpin's office, with both Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch waiting for him. Before the two could speak, Qrow had immediately asked questions about what happened while he was gone.

It felt like he was gonna be doing so for hours, that was until Ozpin had simply told him -

"I have a SON?!"

"Now, Qrow, I understand that you're confused - "

"You're damn right I'm confused! I mean, HOW is this even possible?!"

Even though Qrow was a bit of a skirt-chaser, he had always made sure that the women he met were going to be one-time flings: that, and to be sure that he had protection on him _at all times_. But then again, there was the fact that his Semblance was plain-old misfortune, but there was no way that his Semblance would make a condom brake, right?

...

...

...Right?

Qrow cleared his head of the idea of his Semblance quite literally screwing himself and the women he's been with, and returned his focus towards Ozpin. He questioned him,

"Oz, how can we be sure that this is even my kid? What if he's Raven's son?"

Even though it was his sister that he was talking about, Qrow wouldn't put it past Raven to accidentally have ANOTHER child, and then ditching said-kid. He was still mad at her about leaving both Tai and Yang behind, only to lead the tribe they were born into.

Ozpin agreed,

"I would be inclined to believe you, Qrow, but that was until I was given an image of the young man, and results of a DNA-test, proving that you are indeed the father."

"I'm gonna need a lot more than just a pic - wait. How exactly did you get DNA-test results?"

That was when both Ozpin and Glynda actually looked worried, which made Qrow even more concerned as to what was happening right now. Both the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress looked at each other, having a silent conversation as to what they were going to say, until Qrow interrupted,

"PEOPLE! Can we return to my 'son', please?!"

"Qrow...when we received word of your...son, it was from a doctor from Vale General Hospital. Apparently, your son was taken in, after passing out in the middle of some alleyway, multiple injuries were found on him."

It was needless to say that Qrow was even MORE shocked. After all: the guy just heard that he might have a son, and that his supposed son was taken to a hospital, probably holding onto dear life. Both Ozpin and Glynda had given him a few moments to himself, both having no idea on what to say to him. However, Qrow managed to keep his composure, and asked,

"So...can I check the results? And what he looks like?"

"Of course."

Ozpin placed his Scroll onto his desk, in which two screens had popped up: one of the screens showing Qrow the results of the DNA-test, which Qrow had began to skim through it, muttering under his breath as to see if he was actually a father all this time. By the time he actually got to the results, his eyes widened, and he decided to take one of the seats that were in front of Ozpin's desk. He pulled out his flask, and took a long swig from it, afterwards he muttered,

"I don't believe it...I have a son...I actually have a son."

That was when he looked at the other screen, which showed him the image of a young man. When he saw it, it made Qrow accept the whole idea even more, because he felt like he was looking at a mirror. The young man on the screen happened to be about eighteen-years-old, and was nearly the spitting-image of himself. There were some differences in his appearance, like the young man's hair was long and had to be tied into a small ponytail with a few strands of hair over his right eye, and noticed there were dark circles underneath his eyes.

But, the biggest difference between him and Qrow, was the fact that there was a massive scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Holy shit...look at him. He's practically a grown man."

"Qrow - "

"He looks like he's about eighteen! Don't you see what that means, Oz? I - I was missing from my SON'S life for a long, fucking time!"

"Qrow - !"

"Then again, maybe it was best that we don't know each other. After all, I could've gotten the kid killed with Semblance."

"Qrow, you need to - !"

"Oh gods, my Semblance. What - what if he got _my_ Semblance?! I - I need to - "

"QROW!"

He snapped out of his miniature meltdown, and looked at Ozpin, who was standing at this point. He told him,

"You need to calm down, Qrow. I admit that this is shocking news to you - to ALL of us, really - but you need to calm down. Panicking like what you just did will do nobody any good, especially for your son. Now, your son is still in the hospital, so you should visit him, okay?"

"Y-yeah...I probably should."

"Good. Also...be careful, Qrow. It's like you've said, you haven't been in your son's life for nearly eighteen years, so he might reject you if you come on too strong. Just...take things slow with him."

Qrow had only nodded, and was about to leave the office, but that was when he realized something. It was probably the first thing he should've done as soon as he accepted the fact that he had a son. He turned around, and asked Ozpin,

"What's his name?"

* * *

Vale General Hospital -

"Your son is in room 503, Mr. Branwen."

"Thanks..."

After making sure that his son was still checked into the hospital, Qrow made his way towards his son's hospital-room. On the way to the hospital, Qrow had awkwardly bought a balloon that had the words: "Get Well Soon!" written in a cartoonish-like font. He didn't know why he bought the thing, but he was visiting someone in the hospital, so the balloon seemed appropriate by the time. He immediately regretted buying the thing as soon as he entered the room, an aura of uneasiness was around him as he looked at his son.

Just like the image he had seen nearly two hours ago, the young man in front of Qrow looked exactly like him during his youth. He had some strands of hair covering right eye, while the rest was tied into a ponytail, which the tail had a few strands of hair sticking out at the end. He still had the dark circles under his eyes, as well as the scar that was on the bridge of his nose.

Qrow had believed that it was the only scar he had, but he was wrong.

"Holy crap..."

His son was only wearing the sweatpants that was given to him from the hospital, which allowed Qrow to see more markings all over his body, which were either scars or tattoos. On his back were two diagonal scars, most likely from a long, sharp object. On the side of his neck was a small scar, which appeared to have healed over time, probably due to a knife or something. Two scars had formed an "X"-shape on his chest, while three horizontal scars were visible on his abdomen. On his right shoulder appeared to be, much to Qrow's horror, was some sort of brand mark that resembled some sort of hand-print, as the rest of his right arm was littered in smaller scars. Telling from the scars alone, it was obvious that he fought more _humans_ then _Grimm_.

It was only his left arm that seemed normal, if not for the tattoo that covered his forearm. What looked like his personal emblem, his son had sported a black bird, with its wings spread out, standing on top of some sword.

The two looked at each other for a couple of minutes, that was until Qrow started to speak. He was unsure of what he was going to say, but Qrow knew that he needed to do something in order to break the ice between himself and his son.

It might be best if he started to call him by his name.

"Hey...Sparrow."

* * *

 **AN: That was the first chapter for "Unfortunate Son", so tell me guys what you thought!**

 **Since this story is going to be based around an OC, I might as well give you some background information about him.**

 **Qrow's son is named Sparrow Branwen, and to be honest, I had some difficulty naming him. I wanted to keep the whole "Branwen-Vibe" alive, so I wanted to stick the bird names - Qrow and Raven - and decided to look up bird names. At first, he was going to be named Merlin, but I decided against, mostly because I wanted to do some symbolism into his name.** **Which is where I got to the name "Sparrow". Apparently, the sparrow would be an omen in European folklore, how they would symbolize impending death if they were to fly into your house. I am not sure if this is an actual thing, just know that I am s** **ticking with Sparrow Branwen for the name.**

 **Also, I am not sure if any of you guys do this when reading, but have you actually wondered how OC's would sound like if they had their own voice-actors?** **Because if you guys do, imagine Sparrow Branwen sounding like Johnny Yong Bosch, who has done the voices like: Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass, and probably the most current character he's voicing - Nero from the Devil May Cry franchise.**

 **Actually, some characteristics about Sparrow might be similar to Nero, which is most likely due to his background in the story. Then there's the whole thing with Sparrow's weapon - or weapons as the story progresses, I am still not sure about the idea - Sparrow's weapon will be a bit basic in terms of RWBY-standards, but I figured it might fit with how his Semblance is.**

 **Know that I plan on revealing his Semblance around the third chapter or so.**

 **Anyways, the second chapter will be continue from where I left off, with Qrow and Sparrow having a conversation, in which more people will be added to the story.**

 **See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of "Unfortunate Son".**

 **First of all, I just want to thank you guys for the positive comments so far, as well as favoring and following the story. Now for the second chapter, as previously mentioned, will mostly be about Sparrow and Qrow having a small conversation, trying to catch up with one another. Also, know that Sparrow will meet with the rest of the Xiao-Long/Rose family, which is now technically his family from now on.**

 **Now, even though I previously stated that Sparrow's Semblance will be revealed in the third chapter, I have actually decided to show his Semblance in the second chapter. I will have background as to how he got his Semblance, and how it somewhat fits into the show.**

 **I have nothing else to say, so I guess it's time to get this chapter started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Vale General Hospital - 

"Hey...Sparrow."

As the words left Qrow's mouth, his son - no, Sparrow looked at him with a shocked expression. Qrow couldn't blame him, honestly, considering that this was their first meeting, and that said-first-meeting was eighteen-years too late. Qrow's hand unconsciously let go of the balloon, and began to use it to rub his left arm, unsure of what to do at this point. The two Branwens had continued to do nothing for a couple of minutes, until Sparrow decided to speak,

"So you're...him?"

"Huh?"

"You're my...dad? The guy that my mom slept with?"

Qrow simply nodded, still unsure of what to make of the whole situation. That was when he realized something: Who's the mother? Qrow's mind had went into overdrive, trying to figure out which of the many women he slept with was possibly Sparrow's mother. Sparrow seemed to catch on what Qrow was thinking about, and asked him in an accusing tone,

"You...you don't remember her, do you? You forgot the woman who carried your child?!"

"O-Of course I remember! I just - "

"Here. This might refresh your memory."

Sparrow's hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a black Scroll that had red detailing, and went through his photos. After finding the one he was looking for, Sparrow tossed the device towards Qrow, who caught it and looked at the woman that was staring back at her. With her arms wrapped around a seven-year-old Sparrow, was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had shoulder-length black hair, that had a few strands sticking out in certain areas, with vibrant orange eyes, and a massive smile on her face, the only thing that the Sparrow in the picture had in common with her.

"No way..."

Even though it had been many years, and Qrow had slept with many women, it was _her_ that Qrow would never forget.

The first woman he actually loved in a long time.

"I take it you remember her, now?"

"Yeah...Juliet Noir. I met her a few months after I became an official Huntsman...it was my first solo-assignment, and I just walked into her bar in Mistral. The two of us got drunk after-hours, and we just...hit it, somehow. And, well...I guess you already know what happened after that."

"You gave birth to me. Or rather: _Mom_ gave birth to me, while _you_ were nowhere to be seen."

Sparrow glared at Qrow now, the anger replacing the shock as soon as he realized why Qrow had decided to visit him all of a sudden. To Sparrow, Qrow had just _realized_ that he had a son and decided to _now_ be his _father,_ even though he wasn't aware that he existed up until now.

"Sparrow, I - "

"You know, I honestly believed that my old man was just a deadbeat who walked out on us, but no! No! No! No! He was actually a damn Huntsman, who forgot all about us, and chased after more women!"

Sparrow walked towards Qrow, poking a finger into his chest, as he continued to rant.

"I honestly didn't care who you were when I was a kid! As long as I had my mom, nothing mattered, because _she_ was my family. But when she died, I was - "

"Juliet's dead?"

Sparrow looked at Qrow, somewhat surprised to see that the man actually looked sad. While he did not have the best record with women, Qrow always had a special place for Juliet in his heart, but he knew that a stable relationship between them could never work out. It was mostly because of his Semblance, he didn't want Juliet to be harmed because of it.

To hear she died...

"How...?"

"Mom was known to be a supporter of the Faunus-community, and the bar was practically a safe haven for Faunus and other supporters. It wasn't a surprise when one day, all the racist bastards stood outside the bar, and fucking torched it to the ground, killing my mom in the progress. I managed to get away...and this all happened when I was _eight-years-old._ "

Qrow was shocked, to say the least. He knew that Juliet didn't care if someone was a Faunus or a Human, she treated them the same. But to hear that she died because of it, Qrow had made a mental note of hunting down the sons-of-bitches that killed her.

Wait -

"You were eight when this happened?! What the hell have you been doing all these years?!"

"Traveling. And let's leave it at that."

"Sparrow, if I had known about this, I could've - "

"Could've what? Shoo them off, only for them to come back the next day? You can't make hate go away forever - it'll always come back."

With that, Sparrow walked back to his hospital-bed and sat on the edge of it, massaging the bridge of his nose with his right hand. It was evident that he was no longer angry, instead, exhaustion was the only thing that remained throughout his whole being. Qrow took the seat in front of him, and pulled out his flask, taking a small drink from it and then passed it towards Sparrow. Sparrow eyed the flask in front of him, and then grabbed it, also taking a small drink from it.

He muttered,

"Thanks for that..."

"Figured that we both need it. That...and I'm sorry, for not knowing about you, or Juliet."

"Let's just...forget it, okay? It's all in the past at this point, and I really just want to forget about it."

"Right..."

Once again, awkward silence had filled the room between the two Branwens. Or it would've, if not for -

"UNCLE QROW!"

Hearing the voice of his youngest niece, Qrow turned around and was immediately put into bear-hug by Ruby Rose, who was followed by her older sister; Yang Xiao-Long, and their father; Taiyang Xiao-Long. For a short moment, Qrow was confused as to why they were here, only to come to the conclusion that Ozpin might've informed the rest of his family about Sparrow.

Speaking of which, Sparrow was surprised to see these strangers in his hospital-room.

* * *

Sparrow's P.O.V. - 

What the Hell?

Who are these people?

I just watched as some random girl-in-red ran up to Qrow - or _Dad?_ I'm not sure about calling him 'that' yet. - and proceeded to hug the life out of him. That was when some blonde girl - holy crap, look at that rack. - and an older, blonde, male came into the room as well. From what I could gather from the girl-in-red, Qrow was somehow related to her. But how was she related to the two blondes that just came in? Was she adopted or something?

I looked at Qrow for answers, which he delivered.

"Guys, I'm not sure how much Oz told you, but this is Sparrow, my - "

Both the blonde girl and girl-in-red looked at me with identical smiles, screaming,

"WE HAVE A COUSIN!"

Then they tackled me onto the bed, which would've been awesome if they weren't technically family. Anyhow, the two girls looked at me with amazement and proceeded to ask me question after question. I wasn't sure what they were asking me, but I think I heard something along the lines of "weapons" from the younger girl. Luckily, the older blonde - probably their father. - pulled the two away from me, and introduced themselves to me,

"Nice to meet you, Sparrow. I'm Taiyang; your uncle, and these are my daughters and your cousins; Ruby and Yang."

Ruby's the girl-in-red, and Yang is the blonde. Duly noted.

...And I just complemented my cousin's rack. Nice.

Ruby waved eagerly at me, literally shaking with excitement whenever she looked at me. Yang seemed to be more calmer between the two, but it was still obvious that having her family increase by one was still exciting for her. I just waved at them,

"H-Hey...there."

I just sounded like a prepubescent virgin taking his date to prom. Great.

It didn't faze them however, especially Ruby as she tackled me into a hug again. At first, the hug could've broken my spine, but after a bit, it felt...nice. I'm not sure if that's the right word, but that's what the hug felt to me. I wasn't sure when my arms wrapped around her body, but I didn't mind, just getting more into the hug.

Hold on...

Crap. I'm still shirtless, so these guys are seeing the scars. _Fuck._

I pulled away, apologizing,

"S-Sorry about that..."

"About what? Hugging me back? It's okay! We're family!"

"It's not that, it's...it's the scars. Don't they make you feel uneasy?"

The scars always made everyone uneasy. It didn't matter who it was: kids, old people, couples, even veterans from the Great War were disturbed to see the scars that I've accumulated over the years. At first, people had liked the scars, but they stopped liking them as more and more scars started to appear.

I wouldn't be surprised when she'll notice the scars and be disturbed -

"Nope!"

Wait. What? Did she just say "Nope"?

"They...don't scare you?"

"Why should I be scared of them?"

"Well...look at them! Everyone gets - "

"Nope!"

Again with that whole "Nope"-thing!

"It's fact - "

"Nope!"

"...I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

"Nope!"

That was when Ruby looked me straight in the eye, a serious-expression was evident on her face. She told me,

"These scars...they aren't something you should be ashamed of. Instead, you should be proud of them! After all - it means that you've survived every ordeal that's been thrown at you!"

I looked at my new cousin with both surprise and awe. Out of everyone I had ever encountered, Ruby was the only one that actually said positive about the scars. Hell, not even I liked my own scars! At first, I thought she was just some kid that hadn't experienced how fucked Remnant truly is, but she's wiser than she let's on. I'm not sure if something happened to her in the past that caused her to say something like that, but I patted the top of her head, thanking her.

"Thanks, Ruby. I needed that."

"That's what family's for, right?"

Huh...maybe this whole "family"-thing won't be so bad after all.

* * *

A Few Hours Later - 

By the time Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang had left, leaving Qrow and Sparrow by themselves again, the tension between them had seemed to disappear. However, neither Qrow or Sparrow could continue from where they had left off before they were interrupted.

So they decided to start with something small, and let the conversation flow from there.

"Why were you checked-into a hospital into the first place?"

"Well...it was a mixture of both overusing my Semblance, and stopping a mugging that ended with me getting a minor concussion."

"Oh...Wait a minute."

Qrow had carefully processed the words that came out of Sparrow's mouth, and let out an audible sigh of relief. If part of the reason that he was in the hospital was due to his Semblance, than that meant Sparrow didn't inherit his Semblance after all. Knowing that Sparrow didn't have to deal with the curse that is Misfortune, Qrow wanted to celebrate. But that made him curious about something,

"What is your Semblance?"

"Teleportation."

"Really?"

Sparrow had snapped his fingers, and disappeared from the hospital-room, leaving only black bird-feathers behind. At first Qrow was shocked to see him disappear, but couldn't help but think that his son has a Semblance that was similar to Raven's very own Semblance. That was when Sparrow reappeared back into hospital-room, this time holding onto a soda for some reason. He couldn't help but snicker a bit at the shocked face that Qrow still had.

"My Semblance allows me to travel anywhere I want, but it exhausts my Aura very rapidly."

"Noted. So what're you gonna do, now that you're in Vale?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Might do some odd jobs, try and find an apartment somewhere around here."

That was when Qrow had an idea, it might've been considered a stupid idea, but this was his son he was planning for. Since Sparrow was around eighteen-years-old, he might get Oz to enroll him into Beacon as a Second-Year. After all, it was obvious that Sparrow could hold his own on a fight.

"You know, Sparrow, I have a friend, who might get you into Beacon as a student, if you're - "

"Why am I enrolling as a student?"

"...What? What do you mean 'why'? So you could become an official-Huntsman."

"...But I already am an official-Huntsman."

"Really?"

Qrow was baffled to hear Sparrow was an official-Huntsman already, despite being only eighteen. Then again, someone didn't have to go to a combat-school to become an official Huntsman. Another way of being instated into the Huntsman-databases would be to become the apprentice of an already qualified-Huntsman. After the Huntsman decides that their apprentices are ready to become qualified on their own, they would just call the nearest Council and have them registered.

Only question is: Who trained Sparrow?

Sparrow seemed to have read Qrow's mind, again, and muttered,

"...He's someone I don't want to talk about."

"That's a subject we're not gonna talk about again, are we?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. But still, I'm gonna make a few calls, and see if I could get you into Beacon."

"I just said that I'm already qualified."

"I know, but who said that you were gonna be a student at Beacon?"

* * *

 **AN: And that was the second chapter of "Unfortunate Son"! Please leave your thoughts and comments about this chapter in the reviews, as I continue to share more background information about Sparrow Branwen.**

 **To add more about him, Sparrow was actually born in the Kingdom of Mistral, kinda like how both Qrow and Raven were raised in the Tribe, that's also from Mistral. However, Sparrow had lived with his mother, who was pregnant with him when she was about twenty-one.** **His mother, Juliet Noir, was an advocate for Faunus-Rights, and would help the Faunus-community whenever she could. Also, she would go even as far as to offer her bar as a place for Faunus to stay.**

 **So it's a bit obvious that Sparrow shares his mother's beliefs.**

 **Sadly, Juliet was killed during a riot, the rioters considered her to be a "traitor" to their own kind, and not only torched her bar down, but also killed her in the progress. But, Sparrow survived the riot, and has been on his own for nearly his whole life.**

 **...That was until he met some Huntsman, who taught him how to fight, and got him to become a Huntsman at some point in his life.**

 **Anyways, in the third chapter, which actually takes place around the second Volume, is the time that Sparrow goes to Beacon, and applies for a job there. "What kind of job will he get?", you might be wondering? Well, Sparrow might or might be a Teaching Assistant in Beacon.**

 **Not only that, but I will also reveal his "Casual-Attire" - which he uses whether he's out on the streets, or when he's fighting Grimm.**

 **Speaking of which, his Semblance is Teleportation, similar to Raven's "Portals". Basically, Sparrow can travel anywhere he wants to, but has to do it in moderation, otherwise he'll run out of Aura rather quickly.**

 **Once again, the next chapter will be Sparrow heading to Beacon.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of "Unfortunate Son"!**

 **Looking through the reviews, I noticed that one of you said some negative things about the second chapter. Now, even I have to admit, I may have rushed the second chapter, and that I was tired by the time I finished it, so I didn't properly check if it seemed good or not to be published.**

 **But how is ONE CHAPTER any different from the THOUSANDS of STORIES that you read through every day? I mean I know for a fact that I'm not the only one with an OC, who's possibly the youngest Huntsman EVER, working at Beacon. And that's another thing: Sparrow being a Huntsman is probably the most vanilla thing I had EVER done. While other writers make stories with God-like Jaunes, God-like OCs, Jaunes with harems that make no sense, OCs with harems that make no sense, and Jaune who's basically NARUTO!** **And don't get me started on how writers just bash characters, no matter who they are, for no apparent reason!**

 **True, one of my stories may have a Jaune that seems more skilled than the others, but I at least try to provide reason as to why. While other writers don't explain why certain characters are more powerful than others.**

 **So why are you criticizing my work, when there are writers who do that?**

 **...And that was all the things I wanted to rant about before proceeding with the chapter.**

 **Anyways, as previously stated, all I said was that Sparrow was going to Beacon Academy, but I didn't add any more detail about it. Since Sparrow is going to Beacon Academy, he will meet not only Teams RWBY JNPR, but he will also meet Team CFVY.**

 **The reason why I added Team CFVY in this chapter, is probably some idea I have that will most likely earn me some more haters for this story, but I might do a pairing between Sparrow and Velvet. Now, if you have some smart-ass comments about this decision, remember that this is my story, so if you have a problem with it, I suggest you either question why you think it's a good idea to read a story that you hate, or go make your own story if you have a problem with mine.**

 **Back to the idea of Sparrow x Velvet, I know that it seems sudden to have a pairing between these two, considering that they haven't had any interaction between each other, but the idea of these two being in relationship reminds me of a stereotype when it comes to anime-romance.** **You have a bad-boy with some sort of dark past, and a girl who's essentially the opposite of the bad-boy, with the bad-boy being a tsundere.**

 **Time to start the chapter.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Beacon Academy - 

After leaving the hospital, Sparrow had taken refuge in a small motel, while Qrow tried to persuade Ozpin into allowing Sparrow to become a part of the Beacon Staff. He wasn't sure how Qrow did it, but a few days later, he came into the room, saying that he managed to get Sparrow a position as a Teaching-Assistant.

Which is why Sparrow Branwen, with a duffel-bad slung over his shoulder, was now on the next airship to Beacon, alongside the soon-to-be students that applied for Beacon.

The potential-students looked at him with a mixture of unease and curiosity, and Sparrow didn't blame them. When he left the hospital, Sparrow was given back the clothing he was checked-in with. As of now, Sparrow was wearing faded-black jeans, that were tucked into black combat boots. He also had two, dark-brown, belts on each of his thighs, as well as the belt that held his pants into place. On his upper-body, Sparrow sported a shirt that was the shade of red his eyes were, and he also sported black fingerless gloves on his hands. Not only that, he also wore a dim-gray parka with a black interior, a faux-fur collar, and on both sleeves of the parka were two, light-gray stripes.

Not only was he given back his clothes, Sparrow was given back his weapon as well, which he occasionally gripped onto during the flight. Sheathed on his lower-back was a Bowie-knife that had a knuckle-guard as well as a trigger near the base of the handle. The blade was jet-black, with a serrated-edge, a dark-brown leather handle, and a small barrel that was on top of the blade.

This was Sparrow's weapon: a knife that shifted into a .45 caliber handgun. _Albatross._

While it doesn't look like much, Albatross was always by Sparrow's side ever since he wandered throughout Mistral. Back when he was little, he actually wanted a massive weapon, but his master told him that he should pick something that was more subtle as a weapon. After awhile, Sparrow decided to go with the idea of knife/handgun hybrid, which actually works well with his Semblance.

Anyways, the airship finally landed, and everyone inside had started to exit it, heading towards Beacon. Sparrow was the last one to exit, looking at the massive academy that was in front of him.

"Well, this is it..."

* * *

With Team RWBY -

Sitting in the mess-hall was Team RWBY, who were waiting for their friends in Team JNPR.

Even though she had met Sparrow once, Ruby would talk nonstop about her new cousin to the rest of her team. Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, Ruby and Yang's partners respectively, were both intrigued and annoyed when they learned of Sparrow. Neither girl knew that much about their partners' family, apart from their father and uncle, so it was interesting to hear about him, but it was annoying when Ruby had retold how she met Sparrow over and over again.

"Ruby! We get it! You and Yang have a new cousin!"

"Who has a new cousin?"

The young girl looked at the source of the voice, and saw Jaune Arc: leader of Team JNPR. Sitting beside him was Pyrrha Nikos; his partner, as well as Lie Ren and Nora Valkrie; the other two members, who are also childhood-friends, that formed Team JNPR. Ruby looked at her fellow-leader, a big smile on her face, telling him,

"Both Yang and I have a new cousin!"

"Well, congratulations, Ruby!"

"Thanks! But get this - our new cousin is actually our Uncle Qrow's long-lost son!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! When we met him - his name's Sparrow by the way - he had these cool-looking scars, and - "

"Wait, he has scars?"

Jaune wasn't the only one who was surprised to hear that small fact about Sparrow, because his team looked at the girl with shock as well. Weiss and Blake were also surprised to hear the scars, considering that this was the first time that either of them heard about them. Ruby, who didn't notice the change of mood among table, continued her story,

"He has a bunch of scars, really, and it seemed like he didn't like them. He even asked me if the scars made me feel uncomfortable when I hugged him - "

"Well...did they make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Of course not!"

Not wanting to have something start between the two teams, Pyrrha looked at the young girl, and told her,

"Ruby, I know it's not our place to say about this, but is your cousin has all these scars, then it means that he must be hiding something."

"Sparrow's not a bad guy!"

"And I'm saying that he's not! What Jaune was trying to say is, maybe that something happened to him during his childhood."

"If there's something wrong with him, then I'll be there for him."

Before the conversation could progress any further, the intercom inside the mess-hall activated, and Ozpin's voice was telling them to head towards the Amphitheater immediately. Not wanting to disobey the Headmaster's order, everyone started to head towards the Amphitheater, which included Teams RWBY and JNPR. As she walked, Ruby thought back to what Pyrrha said about something bad must've happened to Sparrow, and looked towards Yang.

"Hey, Sis..."

"Yeah, Rubes? What's wrong?"

"If there's something with Sparrow, we'll help him, right?"

"...Of course we will. We're family."

* * *

In the Amphitheater - 

Both RWBY and JNPR took seats next to one another, and waited patiently for Ozpin to appear. As they waited, everyone else was quietly whispering to themselves, wondering as to why the Headmaster wanted all of them to be in the Amphitheater. This went on for a couple of minutes until the Headmaster walked onto the stage, and everyone else went quiet.

Ozpin announced to his students,

"Students, as of now, we'll be having a new addition to the Beacon Staff."

Everyone had simply clapped their hands out of politeness, not understanding why there had to be an assembly to welcome a new staff member. However, all of that changed when a boy their age appeared out of nowhere, black feathers circling around him. He had an obvious scar on the bridge of his nose, and they could faintly see a scar on the side of his neck. While everyone was surprised to see him, Ruby and Yang were shocked to see _him_ at Beacon of all places.

That was when the young man spoke.

"Hey there, my name is Sparrow Branwen, and I'll be working here as a Teaching-Assistant."

Upon hearing the name, Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR all looked at the two sisters, who were still shocked to see Sparrow onstage. They found it hard to believe that the young man, who looked like a thug, was related to both Ruby and Yang. Blake said,

"That's Sparrow? Your cousin, Sparrow?"

"Uh-huh..."

"He's...the last person I'd expect to be related to you."

Sparrow looked at Ozpin, who continued to speak,

"Mr. Branwen will be taking the Initiation tomorrow-morning, so in the mean time: let's welcome him to Beacon Academy. That is all."

And with that, Ozpin walked off the stage, with Sparrow using his Semblance to disappear from the stage again.

Yang, who was slightly over from shock, muttered,

"Well...that was a thing."

* * *

Hallways - 

After arriving at Beacon, Sparrow had immediately headed for the Headmaster's Office, where he was greeted by not only Ozpin but by the entire Beacon Staff as well. Apart from Ozpin and Glynda, the rest of the faculty was shocked to see Sparrow, commenting how he looked like Qrow back in his youth. That was when Ozpin had told him about being a Teaching-Assistant for Beacon. Basically, Sparrow was supposed to help the professors with their classes, and obviously help the students as well.

The job seemed easy enough to Sparrow, but that was when he heard about Initiation.

As it turns out, before he could actually work at Beacon, Sparrow would have to do some sort of test in the Emerald Forest. It was obvious that he had to fight his way through the Forest, but he was also told that he was to retrieve a relic that was in the Forest as well.

Then there was the assembly, which he decided to use his Semblance to make an impression on the students. Speaking of students, he noticed that both Ruby and Yang were among the crowd, shocked to see him. Of course, they didn't expect them to see him so soon.

After the assembly, Sparrow was told which of the dorm-rooms would be his. Which is how he spent nearly an hour wandering the Academy, trying to find his room. He was mumbling to himself for a whole hour, complaining about how the Academy was massive. He could've used his Semblance if he wanted to, but his Semblance works best if he actually knows the layout of the land. Since this was his first time setting foot on Beacon, Sparrow couldn't use his Semblance to the fullest.

He swore,

"Damn it all..."

Then a feminine-voice, that had a small accent to it, answered him.

"Excuse me...but are you lost?"

Surprised that someone was actually near him, Sparrow turned around and was surprised to see a girl, around his age or so, walking up to him. He couldn't help but notice that she was shorter than, the girl appeared to be 5'6" while Sparrow was 6'1". She had brown hair and eyes, wearing the Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

But what made her stand out, however, was the fact that she was a Faunus, for two, brown, rabbit-ears were on top of her head. Sparrow didn't have anything against Faunus, because of how his mother was a supporter of the Faunus-community. He looked at her oddly, only for the girl to speak again,

"Um...I said if you were lost..."

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah...do you think you could help me find Room 204?"

"It's down the hall, the room to your right."

"Thanks...?"

Realizing that she hadn't given Sparrow her name, she quickly introduced herself,

"Velvet Scarlatina. And you're Sparrow, right? The one's who's going to be a TA for Beacon?"

"That's me, alright. Thanks again, Velvet."

And with that, the two people went their separate ways.

* * *

Room 204 - 

When Sparrow looked at the dorm-room, he couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at his new accommodations. Since he spent most of his life wandering throughout Remnant, which meant sometimes sleeping under the stars, Sparrow didn't have much personal-belongings on him. He had some extra clothing, but he also had a few trinkets he acquired over the years. He threw his duffel-bad onto one of the beds, then taking a seat next to it, and proceeded to remove the objects from inside the bag.

The first thing he removed was a dream-catcher he bought when he was in Vacuo. Back when he was still young, Sparrow would used to have these nightmares, dreaming about the death of his mother. These dreams were so intense, that he couldn't sleep for days. His master bought it for him, saying that the dream-catcher would protect him from the nightmares.

Oddly enough, Sparrow stopped having nightmares afterwards.

The second thing he pulled out was a White Fang mask. This was around the time that the White Fang started to use much more extreme methods to get their message across. He was staying in this small village for a couple of days, only for that village to be attacked by the White Fang. When Sparrow took the mask off of the face of the Faunus he fought, the Faunus gave him the scar on his neck in retaliation. Every now and again, Sparrow would unconsciously rub his scar.

Third thing he pulled out of the bag was several dog-tags he..."acquired" from a couple of Atlesian soldiers. He was in Atlas, obviously, when Sparrow came across a bunch of Atlesian soldiers harassing this poor family of Faunus. Even though he tells himself that fighting those soldiers was only for that family to escape, Sparrow knew that he took some pleasure when beating the crap out of those soldiers.

Before he was finished unpacking, the front-door of Sparrow's dorm-room was nearly knocked off its hinges when someone was pounding on it relentlessly. He made his way to the door, and opened it to see both Ruby and Yang, as well as six other people he doesn't know, looking at him.

"Uh...hi?"

"HOW ARE YOU AT BEACON?!"

He couldn't help but wince at how loud both his cousins were, but he couldn't blame them. They only met each other once, talked for a few hours, and then said goodbye. A couple days pass by, and then Sparrow just walks into Beacon, saying that he was gonna work there. So yeah, Sparrow could definitely see why that would be a fast-ball for his cousins.

"After you guys left, Qrow offered me a role as a student here, but when I told him that I was already a qualified-Huntsman - "

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A QUALIFIED - "

"THAT'S FOR ANOTHER TIME, OKAY!? Anyways, Qrow was the one who gave me the job here. Even I don't know how he did it, but I needed some work, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Good, now...who're these people?"

Sparrow didn't know most of the people that was in front of him, but he did know two of them: Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos. Schnee was kind of an obvious name to recognize, that and Sparrow had never met someone who wore more white than someone from Atlas. He wasn't sure why she would be in Beacon Academy, but something told Sparrow that it might have something to do with how big of an asshole her father is. Then there was Nikos, a pretty-skilled fighter, who originated from Mistral like himself. Once again, he wasn't sure why someone like her was in Beacon, but then again: the girl was a practically a celebrity back in their home-Kingdom.

What? Surprised that a nomad like Sparrow knows someone like Pyrrha Nikos?

He watches the news!

Anyways, his cousins proceeded to introduce the rest of their friends.

Blake Belladonna. Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Nora Valkyrie.

Blake seemed to be an okay-girl, in Sparrow's opinion, but he couldn't help but feel like he met her before. Sparrow honestly thought that Jaune didn't belong in Beacon, even though he was the leader of Team JNPR - and has a partner like Nikos! Lie, or "Ren" has he preferred to be called, also seemed alright, but he couldn't help but feel like he heard someone with a similar name before. Nora seemed to be the embodiment of excitement, which was clear when the ginger girl nearly broke his back with a hug.

It was clear that they wanted to talk some more, but Sparrow told them,

"Sorry, guys, but tomorrow's my 'Initiation', so...do you mind holding your questions for another time?"

They seemed a little disappointed, but they all understood what he was saying, and proceeded to leave Sparrow alone, heading back to their own dorms. Sparrow closed the door, and went back to unpacking all of his personal-belongings.

The fourth, and final thing, that Sparrow removed from the bad, was probably his most valued item he had. It was something his master gave him, before they parted ways, and it was something that Sparrow would consider his "good-luck" charm. What held in his hands was an old pocket-watch, which probably stopped working for a long time. The thing was a dull-silver, slightly dented and scratched in a few places, and was hanging from a small chain. Sparrow could still remember the last words his master told him.

"'It's to keep track of time, before we'd see each other again, Sparrow.' The damn thing stopped working a few weeks after you left...but I'm still waiting for that time, Master."

* * *

 **AN: That was the third chapter of "Unfortunate Son"!**

 **Please leave your thoughts and comments on what you guys thought about this chapter.**

 **Now, let me reveal to you guys some more information about Sparrow Branwen. Mostly his weapon: Albatross, and more about his Semblance.**

 **First of all, his weapon is a bowie-knife, which could turn into a .45 caliber handgun. I'm not sure if this is something you guys would like, but I figured that this would be the most effective weapon Sparrow would use, considering his Semblance is Teleportation. I decided that Sparrow's fighting style would be a bit more close-quarters, using Albatross either in its "Knife-Mode", or "Gun-Mode", and would use his Semblance to quickly dodge an attack that he couldn't block in time.**

 **That, and I'm not sure if you guys already made a connection to his Semblance yet, but Sparrow's Teleportation would be perfect when it comes to stealth.**

 **Speaking of his Semblance, in order to use it at its fullest, Sparrow would need to know the layout of the land - meaning that he would need a map or something before using his Semblance. It's kind of like Raven's Semblance: she could make portals, true, but she needs to first have a bond with people in order to make those portals.**

 **Also, I am still not sure if I should do this, but I am planning on making Sparrow a second weapon, considering that a handgun won't due that much damage against a Grimm. If you guys have an idea as to what Sparrow's second weapon should be, PM me about your ideas.**

 **Just know that I'll expect MANY people saying a scythe.**

 **Anyways, for the fourth chapter, we'll finally see Sparrow in action as he'll go through Initiation. I think I don't need to say anything else about that.**

 **Once again, do not complain about how I write my stories, because there are those who actually like what I write, so please, for the sake of everyone, do not be that one guy and talk trash about other people's work.**

 **See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the fourth chapter of "Unfortunate Son"!**

 **I just want to apologize for how long this chapter is taking. The reason why it's taking so long is because I do not have that much free-time to myself these days. That and I am in my senior year of high-school. But, I will try and update my stories more, maybe when I no longer have to deal with tests and stuff.**

 **But for right now, I want to thank you guys for not giving up on me, or my stories.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is about Sparrow's take at Beacon Academy's Initiation. Now, I'm not sire if I mentioned this already, but Sparrow's fighting-style somewhat revolves around the use of his Semblance: Teleportation. However, he would have to moderate how many times he could teleport, otherwise he'd deplete his Aura very quickly. I am planning to, or attempting to, show that in this chapter.**

 **I am also planning on doing something else for his Semblance. Specifically the feathers that he usually leaves behind whenever he uses his Semblance.**

 **Also, I showed you guys Albatross - the gun/knife hybrid - that is Sparrow's main weapon. To extend upon that, imagine a black AMT Hardballer handgun, but the trigger-guard is replaced with a knuckle-guard for the "Knife-Mode". Speaking of weapons, I looked through the reviews and saw that some of you came up with ideas for a weapon for Sparrow, which you remembered about him specializing in close-quarters combat.**

 **Time to get the chapter started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Sparrow's Room - 

It was five-o'clock in the morning when Sparrow slowly opened his eyes, got out of his bed, and began to put on his clothes. Even though his Initiation wasn't for another four hours or so, waking up before dawn was something that Sparrow had gotten used to when traveling. As soon as he had his jeans on, Sparrow leaned forward, stuck his hands out, and began to do push-ups when his hands touched the floor. He also began to count the number of push-ups he did.

"...Forty-six...Forty-seven...Forty-eight...Forty-nine...Fifty."

By the time he was done, Sparrow got off the ground and put on his shirt and boots, then walked out of his room. A few seconds later, Sparrow walked back into the room and grabbed Albatross from underneath his pillow, placing it on his lower-back.

"Can't forget that..."

Another thing he learned when traveling was to make sure that your weapon was close to you at all times, it was actually one of the many things that his master taught him.

Then again, when his master told him this lesson, it was when he was walking out of a brothel, and his exact words were -

* * *

 _"Sparrow...always, and I mean_ ALWAYS, _have protection on you."_

* * *

Outside -

When Sparrow was outside, he began to train with Albatross, slashing at imaginary enemies that seemed to be everywhere. Not only would he slash at the air, Sparrow would sometimes punch or kick the air, each attack seemed to be perfectly executed. At some point in his training, Sparrow began to run, holding Albatross in a forward-grip, and slashed at everything that was in front of him. He then tossed Albatross into the air, and grabbed his weapon in a reverse-grip now, doing a back-flip as he was finished with practice.

Sparrow had sheathed Albatross back into place, and then heard someone clapping behind him. He heard someone speak,

"That was quite the show, Mr. Branwen."

Realizing who was behind him, he turned around and greeted Ozpin, whose cane was tucked underneath his arm. Wiping the sweat off of his face with his shirt, Sparrow walked up to his potential-boss, and shook his hands, saying,

"Morning, Professor Ozpin."

"And to you as well, though, I am surprised to see you up and about at this time."

"Why's that?"

"When your father was a student here, he wasn't quite the _early-bird_ like yourself."

It didn't even take Sparrow a full second to see the pun in that statement. He groaned internally, as memories of his master making bird-related puns all the time. Judging by the look on Ozpin's face, it seemed like the headmaster knew exactly what he said. Sparrow decided to ignore that, and asked,

"So...any reason why you wanted to talk to me?"

"I simply wanted to know what you thought of Beacon so far."

"Well...it's certainly impressive, I'll give it that."

"But what do _you_ think, Sparrow?"

Sparrow looked down at the ground, thinking about what he actually thought of his new environment. He was sure that if he visited the academy when he was a kid, Sparrow would've been jumping up-and-down, ecstatic to one day become a Huntsman himself. But, that was in the past, back when Sparrow's life didn't crumble around him, how he didn't spend twelve years of his life traveling without actual connections to people, how he wanted to -

Before he could take his thoughts further, Sparrow placed his hand over the brand mark on his shoulder, ignoring the look Ozpin had gave him. Sparrow grabbed his belongings, and made his way to the locker-rooms, telling Ozpin,

"...It's impressive, simple as that."

* * *

Amphitheater - 

A few hours has passed, and nearly all the students had woken woke up just to see Sparrow go through Initiation. The first ones to take their seats were none other than Team RWBY, who all had various reactions for what they were about to see.

Both Ruby and Yang were excited to see their cousin kick some Grimm-butt, and Ruby was especially excited to see what his weapon could do. Weiss was somewhat interested in seeing him fight, but when she actually met the young Branwen, Weiss couldn't help but think that he looked more like a thug than a Huntsman. Blake was the only one who didn't seem interested in what was going on, but she did have some questions about Sparrow, especially since she saw the White Fang mask that he had on his bed.

Anyways, as they sat down, the two sisters started a conversation.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him do good!"

"I feel you, Rubes. Though, I kinda expected Sparrow to carry a sword, since he is Qrow's kid."

"Yeah, I was disappointed to see that all he had was a knife..."

That was when Ruby's eyes widened in realization, and her face had the biggest smile as she came up with a plan. Before she actually met Sparrow, Ruby had wanted to give her new cousin some sort of gift, but couldn't think up of any good gift ideas. But, when she saw Sparrow's knife, it was quite clear what she was gonna give him.

"A new weapon..."

"What was that?"

"We should make Sparrow a new weapon! You know - just in case he loses his knife!"

Before Yang could say anything about her sister's idea, the two turned their eyes to the screen, where they saw their cousin walking towards the cliffs.

* * *

Emerald Forest - 

Sparrow, who took a quick shower, quickly walked up to Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, who were standing next to the cliff-side. He waved at the two professors, with Goodwitch and Ozpin, who simply greeted the young man. Goodwitch had told him to stand over one of the pads, which he did reluctantly, as he did find the pads suspicious, as if they were meant to do something.

He asked the professors,

"So...what exactly is 'Initiation' anyways?"

"It's quite simple, Mr. Branwen, you will be landing in the Emerald Forest, where you will have to head north, and retrieve a Relic from the Abandoned Temple. Normally, this is used to form teams for the next four years, but since you'll be doing this alone - "

"Be extra careful?"

"No. Do not drop your guard, and be prepared to kill anything and everything that stands in your way."

"Understood."

With that, Ozpin had walked a few steps back, and watched as Sparrow prepared himself. As he did, Sparrow couldn't help but remember a certain part that he heard, but thought he didn't hear it correctly. He turned to the Headmaster, and say,

"Hold on. Did you say I have to be 'landing'? How am I - AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The two professors couldn't help but smile as they saw Sparrow being flung into the air, unaware of how Beacon would catapult their students into imminent danger. They weren't the only ones to find it humorous, for they heard laughing behind them, and saw Qrow walking up to them. They were surprised to see Qrow here, in which he said,

"It's Sparrow's Initiation, as if I was gonna miss that. Especially seeing being thrown off a cliff."

* * *

With Sparrow - 

He was screaming his lungs out as he was thrown into the sky, slowly gaining speed as he was getting closer to the ground. Sparrow mentally told himself that when he was down with Initiation, he was gonna have a few words with Ozpin and why it seemed like a good idea to throw students off a cliff. But that was gonna wait as he had to calm himself down and use him Semblance to safely reach the Emerald Forest.

Sparrow's Semblance - Teleportation - requires not only a basic understanding of where he wants to teleport to, but also absolute concentration on that location. Sparrow's eyes was looking all over the Emerald Forest, trying to find somewhere he could focus on, and finally settled on a small opening among the trees. Seeing that he was almost close to hitting the ground, he forced his brain to focus on that opening, and felt his Semblance activate.

Also, for-your-information, Sparrow's Semblance felt like he was being quickly torn apart, down to a single molecule, only to be put back together as inhumanly possible. The feathers he would leave behind, however, was something that could not be explained.

Anyways, by the time Sparrow reached the opening, he was crouching and had Albatross in a reverse-grip, ready to attack whatever might come out. After a couple of seconds, Sparrow concluded that he wouldn't be facing danger right off the bat, and proceeded to head north. But Sparrow didn't put away his weapon, and instead converted Albatross into its "Gun-Mode": the blade collapsing upon itself the same time a barrel had extended, the handle bending at a forty-five degree angle, with a trigger and hammer popping out. Sparrow pulled back the slide slightly, checking that Albatross was loaded with its .45 Red-Dust rounds, and turned off the safety.

After a few minutes of walking, Sparrow stopped when he heard rustling in one of the bushes that was nearest to him. He aimed Albatross at it, and immediately pulled the trigger as a Beowolf jumped out of the bush, its claws ready to tear him apart, but a bullet was soon embedded in its skull as it went limp in front of Sparrow and collapsed, slowly evaporating. While he watched the Grimm disappear in front of him, he heard more Grimm coming up to him from behind, and quickly turned around, aiming his gun at both Beowolves and Ursai, and smirked,

"Are you just gonna stand there all day? Or are we gonna fight?"

He then pulled the trigger as the Grimm came rushing at him, both a Beowolf and an Ursa managing to either dodge or withstand each shot, and were about to attack him, only for Sparrow to activate his Semblance and teleport himself in between the two creatures. Turning Albatross into its "Knife-Mode", Sparrow slashed at the Beowolf's abdomen, watching its entrails spill out, and then ducked underneath of one of the Ursa's paws and proceeded to stab it in its eye, then returned to the Beowolf and slit its throat. The two Grimm disappeared, just in time as a third Grimm charged at Sparrow, who ran at it as well, but then slid in between its legs, raising the blade high enough so he could bisect it.

Seeing an Ursa lunging at him, Sparrow tried to duck underneath, but that was when another Ursa came from his right, tackling him to the ground. Sparrow swore as he was thrown to the ground, and swore much louder as he had to use his left hand to keep the Ursa pinning him from biting his head off. As the Ursa's jaws were being pushed back, Sparrow managed to shift Albatross into its "Gun-Mode", and then jammed the barrel deep into the Grimm's mouth, firing three rounds, and a giant hole was visible on the back of its head. He shoved the Ursa aside, and then activated his Semblance again when his back was turned to a Beowolf so he could behind it, climbed its back, and shot it in the back of its head.

Changing Albatross back into its "Knife-Mode", facing the last Grimm in front of him, which was an Ursa. He simply nodded at the beast, which proceeded to charge at him, and began to try slashing at Sparrow, who easily dodged each attack. Wanting to finish the fight and get back to his Initiation, Sparrow slashed at its right-forearm, rolled in between its legs and slashed at those as well, forcing the Ursa onto its knees, and finally stabbed it in the head, all movement from the Ursa stopped and it began to evaporate.

With the last of the Grimm no longer in his way, Sparrow continued to head towards the ruins.

* * *

Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow were all impressed when they saw Sparrow fought those Grimm, as was everyone else who was watching the Initiation.

From what they saw, Sparrow seemed to focus more on close-quarter combat, using the Grimm's own size against them. Not only that, but it appeared that his Semblance was implemented into his fighting, using it to dodge attacks. However, the only issue they saw in the fight was when Sparrow got pinned by the Ursa, which was a clear sign that he needs to take in more of his surroundings in a fight.

Anyways, they saw Sparrow finally reaching the Abandoned Temple, and Qrow smiled,

"Looks like Sparrow passed."

"Don't forget that he still has to grab one of the relics, Qrow."

As Sparrow grabbed one of the chess pieces, a black Knight-piece, Ozpin noticed something along the treeline. He zoomed in on the creature, and felt his eyes widened as he saw what Sparrow may have to deal with. Both Qrow and Glynda noticed the look on his face, and took a peak at what the Headmaster was looking at, also widening their eyes in shock.

Qrow muttered,

"Oh crap, Sparrow..."

* * *

Sparrow's P.O.V. - 

Looking at the Knight-piece that seemed to fit my entire hand, I proceeded to pull out my Scroll, so I could call for the Bullhead to pick me up, only to stop when I heard something let out a massive roar. I pocketed the "Relic" and pulled out Albatross in its "Gun-Mode", aiming it at the trees. As soon as I aimed my weapon at the source of that roar, my eyes widened as I saw a fucking tree trunk, which looked like it was violently removed, was hurled right at me.

I immediately activated my Semblance, teleporting myself a few feet away from where I originally was.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Hearing the thing roar again, I aimed Albatross at it, only to see something that made me nearly drop my weapon. Standing a few feet away from me was a gorilla-like Grimm covered in black skin, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye is present on its back. It was nearly twice my size, one of its fists was about the size of my damn head. As soon as I saw the fucking thing, I knew what I was up against.

"It just had to be a Beringel..."

Let me be clear: Beringels are a HUGE pain in the ass. These giant motherfuckers are some of the most dangerous Grimm ever known in Remnant, and are also the bane to my existence. Albatross in either of its "Modes" can't do shit against this thing.

My only option at this point is to try and run - SHIT!

The Beringel charged at me, after seeing that the tree it threw failed to hit me, and had one of its gigantic fists raised in the air, prepared to crush my skull. I managed to roll to the side, only to get decked in the stomach with its left hand. But the thing didn't stop there, as it grabbed me by the ankle and fucking threw me towards the Abandoned Temple. One of the pillars managed to break my fall - as well as breaking my back - but good thing for Aura, right?

I slowly got up, and held Albatross in a reverse-grip, urging the Beringel to attack me.

"Well Oz, you told me to kill anything and everything that stands in my way."

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. - 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SPARROW!?"

Qrow could only look in shock as his son was taking on a Beringel by himself. The fight was going as he predicted: it was very one-sided, and the Beringel was winning the fight. Sparrow was using his knife to try and slash at the vital-points of the Grimm, but the bone-plating was too thick to actually make some sort of damage. Every now and again the Beringel would swing one of its fists at the young Branwen, only for Sparrow to dodge each fist.

As the fight continued on, both Ruby and Yang leaned forward with both concern and anticipation, wondering if their cousin was actually gonna beat the thing, or if one of the professors was gonna come in and help Sparrow fight the Beringel.

"Come on, Sparrow..."

"Yeah...Show that overgrown monkey not to mess with this family!"

Despite their small words of support, the fight was still in the Beringel's favor, as it managed to land a hit on Sparrow. The boy landed on the ground rather roughly, and saw that the gorilla-Grimm was about to jump on top of him. Luckily, Sparrow used his Semblance, and teleported himself behind it, and jumped on its back, stabbing his knife into its neck over and over again.

"Come on, you overgrown monkey: JUST DIE, DAMMIT!"

The Beringel tried to grab Sparrow, but it was unable to reach the young Branwen, so it did the next best thing.

Everyone watched in horror as the Beringel ran towards one of the few standing pillars around it, and made sure that its back was faced towards it, and rammed it against the pillar. Sparrow had felt the full force of it, but still held on, albeit barely. Seeing that Sparrow wasn't going to give up easily, the Grimm rammed him against the pillar three more times, and by the third attempt, Sparrow's grip on his knife had loosened as he fell from its back.

Albatross was still lodged in the Beringel's neck, but it ignored it as the Beringel towered over the near-unconscious Branwen, prepared to kill him.

Seeing what it was about to do, Qrow was about to run towards the cliffs, only for Ozpin to stop him.

"Oz. Move."

"Qrow, you can't - "

"THIS IS MY SON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The older Branwen grabbed his friend/employer by his jacket, prepared to punch him if necessary. Glynda was about to intervene, but stopped when she saw Ozpin raise his hand, signalling her not to get in between the two grown men. Qrow's glare didn't affect Ozpin by much, who told him,

"You're right. Sparrow _is_ your son. So tell me: Would he appreciate _you_ fighting _his_ fight?"

"...No. He wouldn't."

As much as he wanted to swoop in and help Sparrow, Qrow knew that he wouldn't appreciate the assist. After all: Qrow himself wouldn't appreciate it if he was in Sparrow's situation as of now. He let go of Ozpin, and looked at the fight once more, silently praying for his son to somehow beat the Beringel.

"Come on, Sparrow...do something."

Sparrow, who wasn't doing anything to fend himself against the Beringel, allowed his mind to wander a bit.

* * *

 _Flashback -_

 _Sparrow, who appeared to be fifteen or so and was also kneeling, was glaring at someone who was standing in front of him. This 'someone' was a middle-aged man, who was nothing more but a shadowy-figure to him, but still had a shit-eating grin on his face._

 _That was when the man spoke to him._

 _"So...you're the kid who used to live at that bar back in Mistral?"_

 _"Yeah...and you're the bastard who burned it down."_

 _The man's grin seemed to grow larger, as he raised his left hand and his hand combusted, dark-blue flames covering his whole hand. Sparrow's eyes had shifted into unbridled rage as soon as he saw the flames, the very flames that not only burned down his home, but killed his mother as well. The man replied,_

 _"Guilty as charged."_

 _"I...will make you regret what you did to my mother..."_

 _"Your mother...? Oh yeah, the Faunus-loving bitch. It was a shame she had to die; honestly, she had a nice ass."_

 _Sparrow lunged at the man, only to stop as the man forcefully grabbed him by his right shoulder, the smell of burning flesh had entered Sparrow's nostrils as he processed what was going on. The young Branwen's eyes widened in both pain and horror, his mouth opening as he screamed in pain. Seeing Sparrow in so much pain had only made the man laugh._

 _Both his screams and the man's laughter were echoing throughout Sparrow's mind._

* * *

Present Day - 

Just like a man possessed, Sparrow's eyes snapped open, and activated his Semblance the moment the Beringel's fist was close to crushing his skull. Sparrow had landed a few feet behind the massive Grimm, who turned around and roared at him, as if it was taunting him. However, Sparrow did not seem fazed by it, as he only positioned himself into a boxer's stance.

"What are you waiting for? I'm standing right here..."

Nearly everyone watching was yelling at him to run, but what they didn't noticed was the fact that Sparrow's right hand seemed to be glowing red for some reason. That was when the Beringel charged at Sparrow, who did not move an inch, and raised its fists over its head, bringing them down onto Sparrow's head. But that was when he moved forward, and with a angry cry himself, Sparrow threw a punch with his right hand, which embedded itself into the Beringel's stomach, and watched as the Grimm was thrown back a few feet away.

As soon as they saw the Beringel being thrown like a ragdoll, everyone in the Amphitheater screamed in excitement as Sparrow managed to turn the odds to his favor. Ruby, Yang, and Qrow all let go of a breath of relief that they didn't realize that they were holding onto. Jaune then noticed how Sparrow's right hand was glowing, and asked Pyrrha,

"Do you see that? His hand's...glowing."

"It's his Aura. Sparrow must've channeled his Aura into his hand, and then waited for the right moment to attack."

Returning their attention back to the fight, they saw Sparrow getting close to the Beringel, where he began to throw Aura-infused punches to the Grimm, which actually started to hurt the giant bastard. That was when Sparrow ran up to the beast, slid in between its feet and went up its back, retrieving his weapon from its neck. He reloaded Albatross, and prepared to shoot the Grimm in the back of its head, only for the Beringel to throw him over its shoulder. Luckily, Sparrow managed to do a few flips before landing somewhat gracefully on his feet.

He turned to look at the Beringel, who suddenly jumped into the air, prepared to body-slam Sparrow. He was about to shoot at it, but that was when his eyes widened slightly in realization, then he holstered Albatross and dug both his hands into his pockets, much to the confusion of most of the audience. When he pulled his hands out, each hand was clutching onto Ice-Dust, and that was when he allowed his Aura to absorb the Dust, and waited for the Beringel to get closer.

"It's time to finish this."

When the Beringel was nearly close to Sparrow, he managed to activate his Semblance one last time. The Beringel missed him, and was about to attack again, until both it and the audience noticed something about the feathers that swirled around where Sparrow originally was.

Normally, the feathers that Sparrow produces every time his Semblance is used are black, but now they were blue for some reason.

That was when the feathers that were around the Beringel had exploded, ice suddenly erupted everywhere around the Grimm, immobilizing it. The Beringel roared in confusion, wondering what had just happened. That was when Sparrow appeared in front of it, and spoke to it,

"Surprised? My Semblance can do more than just teleport. If I absorbed Dust before using my Semblance, I can turn the feathers I leave into miniature bombs, depending on the type of Dust that I used. Right now, I just used Ice-Dust, so now, you're right where I want you."

And with that, Sparrow took Albatross in its "Gun-Mode" and proceeded to jam the barrel into the Beringel's mouth. Then the trigger was pulled, and the Beringel's head was nothing more but black mist as the rest of the body had started to evaporate. With the Beringel now dead, Sparrow leaned backwards and fell on his back, watching as a Bullhead was heading his direction. Now that the Initiation was over, Sparrow clutched the brand mark on his right shoulder, reminding himself as to why he became a Huntsman in the first place.

He didn't do it because it was his dream as a kid.

He didn't do it because it was something both his Master and his dad did.

Hell, he didn't even do it because it was the right thing to do.

He became a Huntsman, so he could kill the bastard that took everything away from him.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fourth chapter of "Unfortunate Son"!**

 **I am so sorry for how long this took out, mostly because of school as previously mentioned. Anyways, now that I have a small break, I might be able to update most of my stories, and probably create a couple of new stories as well.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter I showed you guys certain skills and abilities that Sparrow had used in his fights. Now, as previously stated, I said that Sparrow was a close-quarter fighter, which explains Albatross being a knife/handgun. Not only that, but his fighting style also requires the use of his Semblance in order to dodge attacks that would normally be considered as hard to dodge. Then there's the feathers he would leave behind.**

 **I tried to do something similar to how Blake used Dust to give her clones elemental properties, but I never knew how she was able to do that, so I assumed it had something to do with someone's Aura absorbing Dust and then releasing that absorbed energy through their Semblance.**

 **I have no idea how it works, so I apologize if that's not how it works, but please do not leave any negative comments about that.**

 **Which reminds me: do NOT, and I mean NOT, give me any crap regarding Sparrow's reason to be a Huntsman. I know that Sparrow's reason is highly generic, but don't judge me when nearly every OC has a generic means that if you're gonna give me crap about backstories, you are a hypocrite. Also, know that at some point in the story that I will add more OC's, just for the sake of Sparrow's backstory.**

 **Also, I decided I may not do the Velvet x Sparrow route, mainly because it seemed random to me.**

 **Anyways, leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the fifth chapter of Unfortunate Son!**

 **First of all, I just want to apologize for how long this chapter took to write-up. The reason why it took longer to be created was mainly that I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to progress from the fourth chapter. Because, to be honest, I honestly had no idea what to do from there. Sparrow reveals his reason for becoming a Huntsman, there's also a glimpse of the person who killed his mom, and a bit of background on Sparrow's brand-mark.**

 **Then there was the whole fight with the Beringel, and Sparrow's Semblance...**

 **But now, I have some sort of idea on how to progress the story, which might be kinda iffy, in my opinion, but it is the best I could come up with. What I came up with for this chapter is basically the aftermath of Sparrow's Initiation.**

 **Not only will it show the aftermath of the previous chapter, but it will also include some flashbacks of Sparrow's childhood after his mom's death. I also plan on showing something that Sparrow did "behind-the-scenes" before he went to Vale. Also, I decided to do something that may change the story dramatically, but I want to hear your guys' opinion on whether or not I should continue with this idea.**

 **Time to continue with the story.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 _Mistral: Ten Years Ago -_

 _When both he and his mother saw the angry mob outside the bar, Sparrow's mother told him to leave through the backdoor, promising him that she would be right behind him. Sadly, Sparrow never saw her after that night, especially through those blue flames._

 _It has been several days since Sparrow's entire life went to complete-and-total shit. During that time, Sparrow had simply wandered about, not knowing how long he wandered, or even where he was going._

 _Right now, Sparrow believed that he was no longer within any form of civilization if the never-ending sea of trees was a dead giveaway. The clothes he wore that night were now tattered and dirty, his stomach growling louder by the day, his eyes slowly losing that spark of life. Sparrow then suddenly stumbled forward, falling on his stomach as the hunger was getting to him, but didn't get back up. He had no idea what to do at this moment, except for thing._

 _Scream._

 _"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"_

 _Sparrow simply screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he began to curse out everything, and everyone, he could think of._

 _The men that threatened his mother._

 _The Faunus who made his mother a target._

 _His mother for staying behind._

 _And...his father._

 _Sparrow once asked his mother about his father, and his mother simply smiled as she told her son about the brief romance she had with the Huntsman - Qrow Branwen. From the way she spoke of him, Sparrow believed his father was like some sort of superhero, someone that he wanted to meet one day._

 _But now, Sparrow simply cursed out his father for abandoning him and his mother._

 _When he was done screaming, Sparrow's voice was hoarse, and he was still lying on the ground, not moving an inch as he looked at the sky, his vision slowly darkening. That was when he heard the sound of bushes being ruffled and moved his head to see a Grimm a few feet in front of him. To be honest, Sparrow looked at the Grimm impassively and waited for the thing to finish him off because he just wanted to be with mom, even if it meant becoming Grimm-food._

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _The sound of gunshots startled Sparrow, and as the now-dead Grimm slowly disappear, Sparrow could only make out a pair of boots before blacking out._

* * *

Beacon Academy: Nurse's Office - 

Sparrow slowly woke up, confusion was on his face as he realized that he was in a hospital bed.

...Again. In the same week.

As he removed the blanket that covered his body, Sparrow noticed that he no longer was wearing his jacket or shirt, and instead saw white bandages covering a bit of his abdomen. He carefully pressed one of his hands against the bandages, only to wince in pain as he did. That was when he noticed that it wasn't his abdomen that was covered in bandages because he noticed that both his hands were also covered in bandages, as well as his forehead.

Sparrow got out of the bed and noticed that his jacket was hanging on a chair that was close to the bed. He walked towards his jacket, and plunged his hand into one of its inner-pockets, pulling out his Scroll, and silently swore as he was hospitalized for almost two days.

"Damn...that Beringel could've killed me."

He grabbed his jacket, draping it over his shoulders and was about to walk out the door, if not for a red blur to tackle him.

"SPARROW!"

Luckily, Sparrow did not fall to the floor, but he did stumble a bit as he felt Ruby wrapping her arms around his waist, and apply pressure into a hug that could've hospitalized him for the third time. Thankfully, Ruby remembered the state Sparrow was previously in, and made the hug less tight, allowing Sparrow to breathe again. Ruby wasn't the only person who visited him, because Yang and Qrow were the next ones to walk into the room, with Yang pulling Ruby off their cousin, and then brought Sparrow into a one-arm hug.

"Glad that you're still in one piece, Sparrow."

"Same here."

That was when both he finally looked at Qrow, the surprise was evident on Sparrow's face when he saw his old man in front of him. Qrow immediately knew what his son was thinking, and quickly said,

"...I wanted to see how you did, Sparrow."

"T-Thanks..."

"No problem..."

Seeing how things got awkward so suddenly, both Yang and Ruby nodded at each other and quickly left the room, leaving both father and son to try and actually communicate with one another. Both Branwens silently swore as neither one wanted to be left alone with each other, unsure on what to do. That was when Qrow ran a hand through his hair and muttered,

"You're kinda reckless in a fight."

"Really? I nearly died, and you decide to critique me?"

Sparrow immediately knew that it came harsher than intended, seeing how his father winced from the remark. He immediately apologized,

"Sorry...it's just...I don't really fight Grimm that much."

"That's kinda obvious..."

"Yeah...I figured as much."

That was when Qrow did something that just seemed completely out of the blue for Sparrow.

He hugged him.

"What the -?! What're you - !?"

"I saw the entire fight, Sparrow. What the Hell were you thinking?"

Sparrow stopped struggling from the hug, and noticed that Qrow had a sad, worried look that Sparrow didn't knew he was capable of making. He didn't say anything, allowing his father to continue talking.

"I...I wanted to get there as soon as I saw the Beringel take you down. I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you, but -fuck! Ozpin - and - and the fact that you're - I just had no idea what I was supposed to do, son, I'm sorry..."

"Come on...Dad, don't forget - I'm a Branwen; your son. Well...your _only_ son."

That managed to elicit a small laugh from Qrow, who broke the hug, and said,

"Maybe you're not my only son..."

Both Sparrow and Qrow shared a quick laugh, somewhat feeling good about themselves after that brief moment that they shared. However, the laughter slowly died down when a disturbing thought occurred to each other. Even though the implications of Qrow fathering more than one child were supposed to be a joke, they actually wondered if there were others that carried the Branwen blood in their veins. That was when both father and son made mental notes on that matter.

"Well...I guess I'll be going now."

"You do that then."

"Bye...son."

"Bye...Dad."

And with that, Qrow left the room, leaving Sparrow to be the only left in the room. As he sighed to himself, Sparrow used his Semblance and found himself on the rooftop of a random building, far from Beacon Academy. What he was about to do next was something that Sparrow preferred to be kept quiet from his family. He pulled out his Scroll, began to type in an unknown number, and called it, waiting for the person he was calling to answer.

The person answered on the third ring.

 _"How did you get this number?"_

"It's me."

 _"Sparrow! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"_

"Yeah...I really didn't want to deal with your bullshit back then."

 _"And now...?"_

"I still don't want to deal with it right now."

 _"Sheesh. What's with - ?"_

"Have you made any progress finding that bastard?"

 _"...as much as I want to see that man six feet under - I'm busy."_

"Busy? Busy with what? We had a - "

 _"Look! I'm following the orders of someone who would have no problems killing me. Not only that, but there's also the fact I have some 'business' in Vale, and the fucking White Fang are involved as well! But, the real kicker in this entire thing is this fucking group of Huntresses-in-training. With that on my plate, I can't - "_

"Who are they?"

 _"...What?"_

Sparrow simply growled,

"Who. Are. They?"

 _"Some first years at Beacon Academy! These four are about to derail the whole operation, so if you could find a way to get them off my back, then I might be able to deal with Azure. Deal?"_

"...Deal."

 _"Good. See ya later, Sparrow!"_

"...Torchwick."

And with that, Sparrow Branwen hung-up on his conversation with the criminal mastermind; Roman Torchwick. Sparrow never really liked Torchwick to begin with, considering how the man could be pretty racist towards the Faunus. But, despite that, Sparrow knew that if he wanted to kill the bastard from his past, he had to work with Roman, who had contacts nearly everywhere. It was only a couple years back when the two met, with Sparrow had Albatross' blade against Torchwick's neck, proposing a partnership of sorts.

Roman helps him find Azure, and Sparrow helps Roman with anything he needs.

Within reason, of course - Sparrow may have been corrupt, but he wasn't willing to put innocent lives at risk.

Sparrow peeked his head towards the edge of the building he was on top of, allowing him to see Vale from a bird's-eye view. He ran a hand down his face, and pulled up the picture of him and his mom, a small, sad smile forming on his face as he looked at how happy the two of them were. He apologized to the picture,

"I'm sorry, Mom...but Azure has to pay. Even if I have to do this."

* * *

 _Mistral: Ten Years Ago -_

 _Sparrow slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised to be looking at a ceiling fan, which was spinning slowly. He slowly got up, noticing how he was hooked up on an IV bag, and a sandwich was placed next to him on a table on his right._

 _Before he could even wonder who brought him here, a new, gravelly voice greeted him_ _._

 _"Looks like you're back with the living, kid."_

 _Sparrow immediately turned around, and saw a man - who had broad shoulders, and an above-average build - with dark-brown hair that was slicked back, and a somewhat trimmed beard. He was decked out in brown cargo-pants, brown work-boots, with a black belt holding his pants in place. On his upper-body, he was wearing a dirty-white t-shirt, which was underneath a flannel button-up shirt, which was then over an olive-green jacket with a brown faux-fur collar. On his right hand was a black leather glove, but on his left hand was a leather wristband and two rings - one gold, and one black._

 _But, what truly caught Sparrow's attention was his eyes._

 _The man's right eye was a vibrant green, but his left eyes was pasty-white._

 _Despite the man's intimidating look, he gave Sparrow a kind smile._

 _"The name's Adelmo Reseda. What's your name?"_

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fifth chapter of the story!**

 **Tell me what you guys thought about it in the reviews, as I explain some stuff that might've gotten a reaction out of some haters of this story.**

 **The first thing is the hug between Qrow and Sparrow. Once again, I was experimenting on how to progress the story, and I decided to do something that could've showed how Qrow is starting to accept his role as a father now. Not only that, but I figured that the father/son moment was an opportunity for me to slip in the idea of Sparrow having half-siblings as the story progresses, which could result in Sparrow having an even larger family than the one he originally lost.**

 **Which brings me to possibly the second issue: possible Branwen children. While I am somewhat iffy on proceeding with the idea, I did imagine how the story would play out, if Sparrow was given a "little-sister" archetype. In my head, I found it funny, but then I figured - "Why not?" So if you guys want to see that happen, tell me in the reviews, and if you guys have your own Branwen-child idea, leave me a description, and I might add them into the story.**

 **The next thing is Roman Torchwick working with Sparrow.**

 **Basically, Sparrow needed help to hunt down the man - who is named Azure - so he decided to find Torchwick. After all, I thought about how when tracking down a criminal, you needed another criminal to do so.**

 **Finally, there is Adelmo Reseda - Sparrow's master.**

 **Now, to be honest, I had no idea what kind of character I was gonna create for Sparrow's master, so I looked up the woodsman from the Little Red Riding Hood story, and based him for Adelmo. Speaking of, "Adelmo" means "protector" in German or so. Now, Adelmo's weapon is going to be different from Sparrow's, so just giving you guys a heads-up on the matter when I might decide to show a training flashback.**

 **Anyways, this is the best I can give you guys, so I apologize in advance.**

 **See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the sixth chapter of Unfortunate Son!**

 **Before any of you say something: Yes, it has been a couple of months since I have updated most of my stories. I had several issues during and after my summer vacation. After two months into my vacation, I was simply lazy and nearly lost the urge to write, and my old laptop was busted as well.**

 **Luckily, I managed to get a new laptop near the end of my vacation.**

 **Unluckily, the day after I got my new laptop - was the first day of college for me. With that being said, I will still be on an abnormal schedule when it comes to updating my stories, but just know that I will continue to try and update, and create, stories.**

 **Anyways, time to discuss some things after the last chapter.**

 **First off: Potential Branwen siblings.**

 **During the last chapter, I kinda hinted at the possibility of Qrow fathering more children, and Sparrow having potential half-brothers and half-sisters. Some of you guys suggested Emerald being one of these siblings. The thought had crossed my mind, but I figured that due to how loyal she is towards Cinder, and how she was a street-rat, Emerald would be mad at Qrow for possibly abandoning her, and would still put Cinder above all else - including family. Then some of you mentioned Qrow X Mama Schnee, making Weiss and Winter half-siblings with Sparrow. The thought had crossed my mind before, and I am slightly on the fence with that idea. I am still thinking about making an OC or two, just experimenting to progress the story.**

 **Then there's Adelmo.**

 **So far, most of you guys had accepted Adelmo as being Sparrow's master. Now, I am pretty sure that one of you guys suggested a weapon idea for Adelmo, but I already have the weapon for him decided - though thank you for the suggestion, whoever you are.**

 **With that out of the way, I guess it's time for me to explain what this chapter will be about.**

 **Basically, this chapter is about Sparrow's first day as a Teacher's Assistant for the Professors at Beacon Academy. Now, I plan on doing brief descriptions of what he'll be doing for Professor Peach, Professor Port, and Professor Oobleck. However, for Professor Goodwitch, I plan on having him fight a student - mainly because I bet you all want to see some action in this chapter. Not only will I plan on doing that, but I will also continue off from when Sparrow met Adelmo.**

 **Also - thank you all for not giving up on any of my stories, and to continue to support them as I continue to try.**

 **With that being said - time to start the chapter.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 _Mistral: Ten Years Ago -_

 _"The name's Adelmo Reseda. What's your name?"_

 _The stranger - now named Adelmo - leaned forward a bit, looking at Sparrow with some concern and curiosity. The Huntsman was lucky that he heard Sparrow's screams in that forest, otherwise, Sparrow might've ended up as food for the Grimm. When Adelmo found Sparrow, he was shocked to find the condition he was in, and immediately brought him towards the nearest village to nurse him back to health._

 _Which led him to now._

 _However, Sparrow stayed quiet, so Adelmo assured him,_

 _"I'm not mad, kid, I'm just trying to understand what happened to you. All I'm asking is for you to cooperate, okay?"_

 _"...Sparrow. My name is Sparrow."_

 _"Okay then, Sparrow, why exactly were you in that forest?"_

 _"...I was running."_

 _"Running? Running from what? Your parents?"_

 _As soon as Adelmo said that, Sparrow's eyes looked down, his expression clearly upset as he gripped the sheets of the bed he was in. Adelmo then stood up, revealing himself to be nearly 6'8", and slowly walked towards Sparrow, placing his giant hand lightly onto the kid's shoulder. Before Adelmo could press more, Sparrow spoke,_

 _"My mom...she...she told me to run."_

 _"She told you to...? Why would she tell you that?"_

 _"It's because...it's because..."_

 _That was when tears started to run down Sparrow's face, as he remembered how he lost his mom that night. Adelmo, feeling guilty for pushing Sparrow, was about to tell him that he didn't need to continue talking, but Sparrow had continued to share Adelmo his story. Sparrow talked for a few minutes, and at the end of his story, he broke down into more tears, not caring if he was crying in front of someone he had just met._

 _Adelmo, after registering what Sparrow had just told him, felt like an asshole for pushing the kid to talk. The Huntsman berated himself for making Sparrow relive that horrible moment in his life, making him retell how he had lost his mother just recently. In an effort to comfort Sparrow, Adelmo began to rub small circles onto Sparrow's back, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay for him - even though they both knew that it was a lie. That was when Adelmo asked,_

 _"Sparrow...do you...have any other family members?"_

 _"...No."_

 _"Are you sure? What about your dad - !?"_

 _"I SAID NO!"_

 _Adelmo actually flinched when he heard the sudden change in Sparrow's tone, taking note of how angry the young boy was when Adelmo had just talked about his father. It didn't take Adelmo even a moment to realize that Sparrow's father might've just left Sparrow and his mother before he was even born. That was when he heard Sparrow whisper,_

 _"I'm sorry...it's just..."_

 _"It's alright, I don't blame you. I can actually relate with you."_

 _"...Really?"_

 _"Really. You see, my old man left me when I was a kid. But, I didn't cry when he left. You want to know why?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I didn't cry, because I had to be brave for my mom, and for my little brother and sister. And you, Sparrow, maybe your mom wanted you to be brave."_

 _That was when he wrapped his arm around Sparrow, bringing him closer, and said,_

 _"Can you do that, Sparrow? Be brave for your mom?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"...Yeah. I think I can do that."_

 _With that said, Sparrow wiped away the tears that were in his eyes._

* * *

Beacon Academy: Present Day - 

After he was checked out from the Nurse's Office, Sparrow headed towards Ozpin's Office. As soon as he reached the top of Beacon Tower, he was immediately congratulated by Ozpin, who told him that had passed Initiation; and that he would start working tomorrow.

With that said, Sparrow used his Semblance - much to Ozpin's dislike - and teleported himself onto his bed.

The following day, Sparrow once again woke up at five-o'clock in the morning, and began to train in the middle of his room. Sparrow's mind wandered a bit as he trained, wondering what he was going to do for the professors for each class he was assigned to assist. He obviously knew that he would have to help both the professors and their students, but he didn't know how exactly he was going to help them.

"Oh well...I'll figure it out."

Anyways, after he was finished working out, Sparrow pulled Albatross from underneath his pillow, and began to disassemble it. Before he headed towards Ozpin's Office, Sparrow was given back Albatross, and assessed the condition of his weapon. Thankfully, Albatross wasn't too damaged during his fight with the Beringel, but Sparrow had to make sure that every part of his weapon was still in working order, otherwise he might not be able to shift Albatross from "Knife-Mode" to "Gun Mode". After he disassembled his weapon, and made sure that the parts were in good condition, Sparrow reassembled his weapon from memory, testing out the mecha-shift in the progress. Luckily, Albatross was able to mecha-shift without any trouble.

That was when Sparrow began to sharpen Albatross' blade for a bit, making sure that it was sharpened to a certain degree.

"...There we go. Good as new."

With that out of the way, Sparrow walked out of his room, and began to head towards the Mess Hall. As soon as he left his room, Sparrow noticed four students walking towards him. Normally, Sparrow wouldn't have cared about something like that, but he noticed that one of the students was a Faunus.

A Rabbit-Faunus.

"Hey, Velvet!"

"Oh! Hi, Sparrow!"

The Rabbit-Faunus walked towards Sparrow, the other three students following her lead. From the looks of it, the other three students were a part of Velvet's team. Apart from Velvet, there were two male students, and another female student behind the Rabbit-Faunus. Sparrow gazed at the three, at which Velvet introduced them.

"Sparrow, this is my team. There's Fox Alistair - "

A male student that appeared to be as tall as Sparrow, with a dark complexion and burnt-orange hair. However, what truly caught Sparrow's eye was the fact that Fox appeared to be blind, the pure white eyes being a dead giveaway. Dressed in the standard Beacon uniform for males, Fox simply nodded towards Sparrow, a gesture the young Branwen returned.

" - This is Yastuhashi Daichi, my partner - "

The other male student simply towered over everyone, being possibly seven-feet-tall or so, with tanned skin and black hair that was shaved into a buzzcut. Sparrow was simply baffled at how tall Yatsuhashi was, possibly giving Adelmo a run for his money when it came to height. Also dressed in the uniform, Yatsuhashi had given a brief 'Hello.' before allowing Velvet to continue with the introductions.

" - Finally, this is Coco Adel: Fox's partner, and our Team Leader."

"Sup."

The other female student appeared to be 6'0", maybe slightly shorter than that, grinned at Sparrow. Coco had short, dark-brown hair with wavy locks on the right side of her face, dyed caramel as it went downwards. She appeared to have dark-brown eyes, but it was hard to tell, considering that she was wearing black aviators. It wasn't just the sunglasses that made her stand out, it was her whole uniform - modified to make Coco look a bit more 'fashionable'. She wore black leggings that complimented her legs nicely, and nestled on top her head was a black beret.

Coco walked up to Sparrow, and asked,

"So...you're Sparrow Branwen?"

"The one and only."

"The same one who took a Beringel head-on?"

"That's right."

She proceeded to lean closer towards Sparrow, pulling down her aviators a bit to get a better look at him. Sparrow kept a cool demeanor as he continued to let Coco look at him, only for the girl to start laughing a bit before clapping her hand on top his shoulder.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty ballsy thing you did."

"One of the many things my master taught me was this: 'You can't call yourself a Huntsman if you don't do something stupid'."

Coco continued to laugh,

"Something tells me that we're gonna get along just fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

Both Sparrow and Coco continued to look at each other, only for Velvet to cough in her hand to regain their attention. The two noticed the three that were still with them, Velvet looking a bit uncomfortable with how close Sparrow and Coco were being. Sparrow then said,

"So...if you'll excuse me."

Sparrow walked past Coco, only for the brunette to -

SLAP!

...

...

...

Sparrow had looked back at Coco, who simply shrugged and smiled at him, not caring if she had just slapped him on the ass. Both Yatsuhashi and Fox facepalmed at their leader's antics, the former apologizing to Sparrow; telling the young Branwen that Coco had always done this sort of thing, apparently. Velvet blushed brightly at what just happened, scolding her leader as the four of them continued to walk to wherever they were supposed to be, leaving Sparrow by himself.

He muttered to himself,

"Coco Adel...I'll get you back."

* * *

Sparrow's P.O.V. - 

Holy...shit.

A few hours had passed since I started my job as a T.A., and it went somewhat better than I had expected.

The first class I had to assist was "Plant Science" with Professor Thumbelina Peach. Basically, I had to help her class when it came to herbology, which is a good thing to know when you have to camp outside of settlements - knowing which plants are edible and which plants you can use for medicine. I thanked my many experiences of living in the wild as I helped the students know the flora of all the four Kingdoms. Plus, when Professor Peach had to leave her class for a bit, I told the students which plants can be used for 'recreational' purposes.

Then there were Professors Ann Greene and Harold Mulberry - teaching "Stealth & Security" and "Weapon Crafting & Upkeep" respectively - which I also had no issues while I was at both classes.

But that was when I had to assist in the next two classes of Beacon's curricular.

Professor Peter Port was in charge of "Grimm Studies", and I figured that his class would be simple, considering that I have dealt with most Grimm that were recorded. However, Professor Port was more focused on telling his class tales of his youth, half of which seemed to be pretty fake in my opinion. Anyways, I noticed that most of the students in his class were asleep, so I figured that Port wouldn't notice me taking a small nap in the far back of his classroom.

While I didn't help in his class: I learned that Port's classroom was the best place to get an extra hour of sleep.

Professor Bartholomew Oobleck taught "History", but I didn't even try and understand the mess I walked in on. Professor Oobleck definitely drinks coffee for everyday of possibly his entire life, because that is the only possible explanation as to how fast the man spoke. Not only that, but for some reason he wanted to be referred to as "Doctor Oobleck".

So...yeah, Oobleck's class was 'interesting'.

Which leads me to my final class of the day - "Combat Training" with Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

In Goodwitch's class, all I had to basically do was spectate each match that was held in the arena. After each match, either Goodwitch or myself would have to critique the students in what they did wrong; what they could improve upon, and other things that might need to be said. Also, I noticed that Team CFVY - Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi - were in her class, and apparently Coco noticed that as well. As soon as the last match between students were over, Coco immediately volunteered herself for the next fight.

"Very well, Ms. Adel, choose your - "

"I want to fight Sparrow."

When I heard my name come out of her mouth, I looked at Coco's direction and she turned to look at me as well. While I was surprised to be suddenly called out by someone, Coco had a small smirk on her face as she waited for Goodwitch's permission to let us fight.

But there's no way Goodwitch would allow -

"Very well. Mr. Branwen, please come down to the arena. Ms. Adel, get changed and head towards the arena."

"Wait - what!?"

"Is something the problem, Mr. Branwen?"

"Yes! I mean, I'm a licensed Huntsman! She's a Huntress-In-Training. Shouldn't there be - ?"

"What's wrong, Sparrow? Scared that you might lose?"

She...didn't.

Never mind about her being a student.

No one - and I mean NO ONE - calls Sparrow Branwen 'scared'!

I quickly stood up and jumped over the railing, and landed perfectly as I waited for Coco to head down towards the arena as well. While Coco was getting ready, I noticed that most of the students were talking amongst themselves, Coco's team was a part of the gossip as well. That was when I heard someone started to make bets about who would win between Coco and I, and most of the people started to wager money for Coco; some people were betting on me; and the rest didn't partake in the gambling.

After a few minutes, Coco walked into the arena, where she -

Damn...even though we're about to fight, I have to admit.

Coco's got style.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved, cocoa shirt with a black waist-cincher; with her lower-body dressed in dark-brown trousers that had black ribbons tied around her knees. On her hands were black leather gloves, and on her feet were black, high-heeled, boots with straps on them. Then there were the multiple accessories that she had on her: a bracelet on her right wrist, a drape was connected to her right-side, a cocoa belt that had crosshairs as the buckle, various necklaces around her neck, and to finish it off were her signature beret and aviator sunglasses.

Coco noticed that I was looking at her - wait a minute.

"See something you like, Sparrow?"

"Nah, I'm just worried I might ruin your look."

"Try it."

That was when we both got into fighting positions: I had my right hand hovering over Albatross, while Coco simply held a shoulder-bag in her right hand. Even though I wondered who thought a handbag was a good weapon, I remembered that this was a future Huntress, so I wasn't going to let my guard down because of something like that. That was when we heard Goodwitch shout,

"Fight!"

* * *

Third P.O.V. - 

As soon as they were given the green light to start fighting, Sparrow was the first to react as he rushed towards Coco, his weapon in hand as he starts slashing at her. Coco was easily dodging or parrying each attack Sparrow threw at her with her handbag, that was withstanding the attacks from Albatross.

Coco saw an opening in Sparrow's attack pattern, and immediately went for it; elbowing the young Branwen in the gut, and raised her handbag above her to slam it on top of his head. However, Sparrow quickly recovered and used his Semblance to dodge the incoming attack. He teleported himself a few feet away from where he originally was, and watched as Coco slammed her handbag onto the ground. A small crater had formed around the handbag, causing Sparrow to look at it with a newfound shock and awe.

He muttered under his breath,

"Okay...looks like I can't take her head on."

With that said, Sparrow transformed Albatross into it's "Gun-Mode", firing rounds at the brunette. However, Coco simply used her bag as a shield, the handbag easily deflecting the bullets as soon as they hit. Realizing that he was trying to keep some distance between them, Coco proceeded to run after Sparrow. Coco began to either swing her handbag, throw a punch with her free hand, or kick Sparrow as he tried to dodge each attack that was being thrown at him.

Sparrow was able to dodge each attack, firing Albatross as soon as he saw an opening.

That was when the next bullet hit Coco in the face, causing the brunette to fall to the ground. Normally, Sparrow wouldn't have been concerned with what had just happened, but when he saw her put a hand to her face, he came to the conclusion that he might've hit her eye.

Even though Aura was able to protect people against physical harm, there were certain things that not even Aura could protect, which was something Sparrow knew all too well.

"Coco! Are you okay?"

As he walked closer towards the downed brunette, his instincts suddenly screamed at him to dodge an incoming attack. Turns out his instincts were right, as Coco suddenly spun around, and swept Sparrow off his feet by hitting his shins with her handbag. Then, Coco focused some of her Aura into her left leg, and used that leg to kick Sparrow across the arena, the young Branwen flying a few feet before rolling roughly onto the floor. The audience that that was the end of Sparrow in the match, but they were wrong.

With a pained groan, Sparrow slowly got up from the ground, and took a look at Coco.

Thankfully, Coco didn't lost her eye when she got shot, that was when Sparrow realized something. The bullet didn't hit her eye, because Coco's sunglasses somehow managed to block the bullet. But, her sunglasses were destroyed, the broken lenses and the bent rims were seen at her feet. He grinned,

"Man...you got lucky, Coco. Otherwise, you might've lost that eye."

"True...but considering that you shot my aviators instead - I think it's time we end this."

That was when Coco's handbag began to change as several panels began to unfold from the fashion accessory. The handbag began to grow in size, at that point Coco grabbed her weapon with both hands, her right hand held a handle with a trigger attached to it; her left hand was holding onto a chainsaw-like handle. Attached to the body of this new form was a massive drum-magazine and a ballistic shield, which also happened to be connected to six, rotating barrels. Sparrow's eyes widened when he saw the new weapon Coco had in her hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me? First a Beringel nearly kills me; and now this? A fucking minigun?"

"That's right! Say hello to Gianduja!"

With her weapon's name revealed, Coco's minigun began to spin-up, rounds spewing out so fast and so hard that the recoil pushed Coco back a few inches. Realizing that he was up against a minigun, Sparrow began to use his Semblance multiple times, teleporting himself anywhere he could, but to no avail as Coco began to fire more rounds at him.

Before he was past his limit, Sparrow heard Coco yell over the gunfire,

"You know Sparrow, there's no shame in giving up! Not that many people could close the distance between them and Gianduja."

Even though it would be a cold day in Hell before Sparrow would admit defeat, he also knew that Coco was right. While he believed that he could simply teleport behind Coco, Coco would've simply transformed her weapon back into a handbag, and take his head off with it. The only thing he could was disable the minigun, but if he were to pullout Dust crystals and use his Semblance in tandem, Coco would immediately know what he was planning to do and avoid the attack. But, if he were to use something other than Dust...

Now knowing what to do, Sparrow muttered to himself,

"Remember: 'You can't call yourself a Huntsman if you don't do something stupid'."

That was when Sparrow activated his Semblance once more, and teleported himself to the last place that no one would expect - not even Coco.

Sparrow had teleported himself on top of Coco's minigun.

He was literally standing on top of the main body of Gianduja.

Before Coco could transform her weapon into it's handbag-form, Sparrow quickly spun around, and threw Albatross in its "Knife-Mode" into the rotating barrels of the minigun. Just like he had hoped, his weapon was lodged in between the spacing of each barrel, causing the minigun to jam as it was no longer able to fire, nor was it able to transform. Realizing what he had done, Coco dropped her weapon, only for Sparrow to drop-kick her as soon as she did, causing her to land on her back.

That was when Sparrow got behind Coco, and got her in a chokehold from behind.

The brunette struggled as she tried to get out of the hold, her hands groping the air as she tried to grab Sparrow to get him off of her, but Sparrow was able to be out of her reach as he continued to slowly choke her. Wanting to put an end to this match already, Sparrow proceeded to apply more pressure into his chokehold, hearing Coco choke as she began to tap her hand against his forearm to release her. As soon as he released his grip on Coco, Goodwitch rose an arm and announced,

"The winner is Sparrow Branwen!"

One side of the class was celebrating when they realized that they had won the bet, while others were groaning when they realized that they lost the bet; and some simply applauded, impressed with the fight they had just witnessed between the two fighters. As Goodwitch was discussing what both Sparrow and Coco did well in, as well as stated what exactly they needed to improve upon, the two fighters made their way to the locker-room.

* * *

Beacon's Locker-Room - 

"You know, Sparrow, you were definitely getting handsy at the end of our match."

"I was being 'handsy'? Weren't you the girl who slapped my ass this morning?"

"What? I didn't hear you complaining."

As the two were in the middle of a conversation, Sparrow was giving Coco a brief check-up next to her locker, making sure that there was no injuries towards her eyes. He was kneeling in front of Coco, and leaned in towards the brunette, getting a good look at those dark-brown eyes of hers as he continued his check-up. That was when Coco said,

"Sparrow, I'm fine. You didn't shoot out my eye, okay?"

"I know that...still, better safe than sorry.

When Sparrow decided that there would be nothing to harm Coco's eyesight, he walked away from the brunette, to allow her to change out of her combat attire. He decided to hide behind a few lockers away from Coco's locker, and pulled out his Scroll, texting Roman Torchwick about who these 'first-years' were. If he wanted Roman to continue his search for Azure, then Sparrow had to get these students off of Roman's back - and whatever 'operation' he was forced to partake in.

Not that Sparrow cared - it couldn't be that bad.

But, Sparrow had to put away his Scroll when he saw Coco, now dressed in her Beacon uniform, walk up towards him. Signaling him that it was time to leave, both he and Coco made their way towards the door. Sparrow walked ahead, and held the door open for Coco to enter first. The brunette thought of this as some sort of 'male bravado' and did a mock-bow as she walked past him. However, Sparrow decided that it was time to get back at Coco for this morning, and as soon as she walked past him -

SLAP!

...

...

...

Coco had stopped walking when she felt Sparrow's hand slap her rear. She turned around to look at Sparrow with a half-hearted glare, knowing that this was payback for what she did. Sparrow simply gave her a sly grin, and shrugged his shoulders. Coco continued to look at Sparrow with that glare of hers, only for her face to break down into small fit of giggles as she placed a hand on Sparrow's shoulders.

With a small smile on her face, she repeated what she had said this morning,

"Yeah...you and me? We're gonna get along just fine."

She then left the locker-room, leaving Sparrow to himself, in which he had a small smirk on his face as well for two reasons. The first was because he was able to get back at Coco; and the second - Coco seemed to have a mild interest in him, which didn't bother Sparrow at all. Including the fact that he did an okay job of helping classes on his first day, Sparrow believed that nothing would possibly ruin the time he'd spend at Beacon.

That was when Roman texted him back.

He looked at the message sent to him - basically telling him that these four Huntresses-in-training were the ones that Sparrow had to take care of. Sparrow looked at the images that were sent to him along with the message, only for his eyes to widen when he saw who they were.

Ruby. Weiss. Blake. Yang.

They were the ones foiling Torchwick's plans.

They were the ones that were preventing him from finding Azure.

They were...his cousins and their two friends.

"Oh fucking hell..."

Looks like this just ruined his time at Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **AN: That was the sixth chapter of "Unfortunate Son"!**

 **Leave your thoughts about what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. Also, I apologize if any parts of this chapter seemed rushed, it is because I have procrastinated on this chapter for a long time, so I decided to rush a bit in order to complete it.**

 **Now, here are somethings you need to know about this chapter:**

 **Sparrow and Team CFVY. At first, I wanted to do Sparrow hanging out with Teams JNPR and RWBY, but decided against it, mainly because I figured that there were enough stories that had an OC hang out with both teams, so I decided to do something differently.**

 **There's also the whole "Sparrow and Coco" thing in this chapter.**

 **It's something that I am thinking about, and I am not sure why I decided to do this, but I figured "Why not?" and went with it. Also, the whole fight between the two was a lot more difficult to create, so I apologize if there was anything you did not like about it.**

 **Remember, I am in college now, so I now have a lot more on my plate than I did during high school.**

 **But, I still plan on updating, just I have to update even slower than usual.**

 **Anyways, yes - Sparrow would have to deal with his cousins in order for Roman to do what he's supposed to do. This might be cliche, but I figured that something needed to happen in order to progress the story, which reminds me about something. I am not sure if I said it yet, but this story takes place around Volume 2 or so. The next chapter will deal with either Ironwood's fleet, or Sparrow meeting some of Cinder's Circle - with a slight twist to it.**

 **I have other stories to get to so -**

 **See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for doing this to those who actually liked this story, but I've decided to stop updating "Unfortunate Son".**

 **I have two reasons why I've decided to stop updating this story, even if they're not the best reasons. The first reason being that not that many people actually like OC stories, and the second reason is due to how I've lost interest in doing this story.**

 **Now, at first I thought people liked OC stories, but then I realized that they actually don't like stories where the main characters are OC's. On my part, it might have to do with how I didn't do a good job in actually creating an OC that's convincible and likable at the same time. Which is kind of a shame, considering that Sparrow Branwen is an OC that I actually put a lot of thought into, despite not being able to properly show it through this story.**

 **The second reason is possibly due to how I watched the episodes of RWBY Volume 7, and made me realize that maybe I was too late in creating an OC story. While I believe that adding OC's to the story can bring new twists to the canon-show, I also feel like adding OC's wouldn't really change much to the canon.**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **Who knows, I might be able to redo "Unfortunate Son" if I decide to revamp the entire idea.**

 **Thank you for understanding, and I hope you look at the rest of the stories that I have made.**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
